When manufacturing pre-fastened absorbent articles with associated fasteners, it is desirable to ensure that the positioning of the fasteners on the absorbent article do not interfere with the proper functioning of the absorbent article. For example, in the case of pull-up type absorbent articles having side seals, the fasteners must be disposed on the absorbent article in such a way so as not to block access to the side seals. In the past, this was accomplished by forming a pre-fold in the fasteners before attaching the fasteners to the absorbent article web, which resulted in the free end of the fasteners being spaced laterally inward from the side seals located at the edge of the back and front waist regions of the absorbent article. This added to the complexity of the overall manufacturing process, since extra steps were needed to form the folds in the fasteners, hold the folds in place by securement means and properly position the fasteners on the absorbent article web before adhering the fasteners.
Accordingly, there is a need for an absorbent article requiring a relatively inexpensive and simple manufacturing process that results in proper positioning and configuring of associated fasteners, where the fasteners are easily accessible by the user after tearing of absorbent article side seals.